You're My Life
by rachindhyuuga
Summary: Life in the Academy has been rough.. Mikan being targeted by the AAO.. How would Natsume, her boyfriend deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Now that they're a couple, Mikan's being targeted by the AAO bcoz of her alice what will Natsume do to protect her?SHE WAS HIS LIFE, HOW COULD HE LIVE IF SHE WAS ON THE LINE?SHE WAS SHOT AND A COMA PATIENT, BUT LOVE PUSHES IT'S WAY THROUGH...PLS. READ AND REVIEW...

She stood there, at the balcony of her special star room , gazing at the twinkling stars on the calm night sky. Yes, she's a special star now after all of her hardworks these past few years and the fact that she has two alices, her rare Nullification Alice and the Stealing-Alice that she got from Yuka Azumi, her mother. Her special star room was next to Natsume's. The breeze swayed her waist length hair matched with her angelic face as she reminisce the fun moments she had in the academy.She remembered the time she first came in the academy,she was to find her bestfriend Hotaru….but she ended up staying here,she met her friends Natsume, Tsubasa,Misaki,Nonoko,Anna,Kokoroyomi Kitsuneme,Sumire, Kaname and many more, and last but not the least her so-called-dad Narumi. They were her strength…. As moments flew by her mind, she felt strong warm arms wrapping her up from behind. She was shocked at first, she thought it was one of the AAO members. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes…. it was enticing like he was always.

"Why are you here, Natsume?" her chocolate brown orbs filled with innocence met his crimson ones.

"What's wrong with staying in your girlfriend's room?" he asked back with his usual bored face and cold voice, but deep inside he find his girlfriend's idiotic question amusing.

She pouted cutely, which makes her adorable even more. She puffed her cheeks, as if it was her habit since she was ten, even now, that she's 15 years old and indeed it was Natsume's weakness. The cheerful brunette smiled and hugged her boyfriend. They wished it would never end.

"Mikan…." he spoke her name in a serious tone…. he calls her names since they were ten and now that they're a couple, he stills do it, it was like a term of endearment…. but calling her in her real name still is different. It felt good to hear but of course not all the timem,she could hear that.

"Hmmm?' her voice filled with love and innocence

"I'll sleep with you tonight" his tone of words full of finality, he was worrying the whole week about the sudden news he got from Persona that the AAO still targeted his girlfriend, and that made him decide to sleep with her this night, and that fact is not oblivious to his idiotic girlfriend.

"What?!" her high pitch scream filled the room and that made his boyfriend cover his bleed-to-be-ears. Annoyed, he carried her bridal style to her bed and plopped her down. He laid down and hugged her, and he closed his eyes. Since they were now in a sleeping outfit, she just embraced him too….

'_What's the matter with him? He's so unpredictable….well since I'm in my pajamas now,I'll just sleep,I trust him,he'll do me no harm…._' she thought as she cuddled herself to his chest.

He woke up to see a lovely brunette, cuddling herself to his chest, he smiled…. a smile he rarely shows unless he's with the one he cared for. He lowered his face to kiss her, but the brunette didn't even stirred, he deepened the kiss and started to lick her lips. Mikan suddenly opened her eyes as Natsume was deepening the kiss, he stopped leaving the brunette shocked. He smirked and stood up.

"Go back to your room, and get ready to school, I'll fetch you up... " he was still smirking. Mikan being her, went in front of the door and was about to turn the knob when she faced Natsume and...

"Natsume! You MORON! This is my room!!"

He loves teasing her and getting an exaggerated reaction. Well, after all those years, she's still as dense as ever, she's still the naïve, cheerful, annoying girl he loved. He chuckled. He went straight to the door where Mikan was standing and lowered his face to kiss her. Then he left the room without a word. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to do her daily routine, then she got dressed and ate her breakfast and she brushed her teeth.

She was combing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" She knew it was him. She was about to tie her hair in a high ponytail she was facing the mirror on the dresser, when he came in.

"Don't tie it, it looks better that way" just like what he said when they were ten, he liked her hair down. She smiled and headed to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Then he dragged him outside for school. She stopped to face the flamecaster. "Did you ate your breakfast?"her voice filled with concern and strictness.

"Of course, what's the use of having a special star room anyway... " he answered in his usual monotonous voice. It was his turn to dragged her now.

It was yet another ordinary day for them, greeting goodmornings, getting hit by Hotaru's "Baka" gun and so on and so forth until... . Narumi came , twirling around like a total idiot. He wore another unique outfit, it was like a light blue tuxedo with raffles on each end of the sleeves. The class sweatdropped except Hotaru,and Natsume as usual.

" Class please settle in… " the students still kept on chattering, and doing what they wanted. They were never interested to what Narumi was blabbering infront until…

" You have a new classmate" The class went quiet and stopped their business for a moment and their eyes were focused on the door well, except for you-know-who. Narumi motioned to someone and a 15 yr old boy entered with blue spiky hair and green colored orbs, he was wearing the high school uniform. He went in front and presented himself... His eyes roamed around and spotted someone who got his attention and...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you guys liked it! it's TO BE CONTINUED AND GUESS WHO HE HAD LIKED THE FIRST TIME HE LAID HIS EYES ON... and also I'll write long on the next chapters, i just gave you a bit of information on their life on these past five years,and also on the next chapters, there will be more AAO threatenings to Mikan, What will Natsume do? FIND IT OUT... PLEASE REVIEW... Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy or any of it's characters…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy or any of it's characters…. and if I do, IN MY DREAMS!! HEHE ….

Flashback….

" You have a new classmate" The class went quiet and stopped their business for a moment and their eyes were focused on the door well, except for you-know-who. Narumi motioned to someone and a 15 yr old boy entered with blue spiky hair and green colored orbs, he was wearing the high school uniform. He went in front and presented himself... His eyes roamed around and spotted someone who got his attention and...

His eyes gazed upon an auburn-haired girl, whose hands were entertwined with a raven-haired boy, reading a manga. Her other hands was supporting her cheeks and her honey-colored orbs were focused on the view outside.

'_So, she's beautiful, huh_? _This is interesting'_ He smiled, a boyish smile that made the girls in class squealed with delight with heart shapes on their eyes, well except for you-know-who!

'_This is trouble….' _Kokoroyomi who was reading the boy's mind gulped and shook his head.That just meant something...but unfortunately for him, that wasn't what he meant.

"What's his name, Narumi-sensei?" one girl asked

"What's his alice?" another girl asked

"He's so cute!"

"And adorable!"

Narumi sweatdropped. The class was noisy as ever. Before he could even speak to calm the admiring girls, the boy spoke up in front with a killing smile attached on his lips.

"My name's Shouichiro Higoshima, 15 yrs. old…"

"What's your star rank and who's your partner?" Sumire asked. It was her habit of asking every time they had a new classmate.

'_Why can't they let me finish first? They're kind of annoying'_ Shoichiro thought as girls threw more questions at him. Kokoroyomi sweatdropped as he reads his mind. He proceeded on introducing his self.

"I have the Alice of ice, I'm three star…" he smiled as he was babbling about himself but his eyes was glued on a certain brunette… "and I wanted to sit there Narumi-sensei, I want her to be my partner" his voice was in a mocking tone as he pointed at the left vacant seat beside Mikan. Everyone gasped, as finally there was someone who has guts to sit there, well ever since Hotaru and Ruka were dating, the latter decided to move sitting places beside Hotaru. So, currently the seat was available and not just that, he has the alice of ice, the opposite of Natsume's . The latter stopped reading his manga. He put it down and lowered his face to Mikan. His crimson eyes gazed on her brown ones, her eyebrows bended.

'_What is Natsume up to_? _Were in class to do such thing…'_ she thought as her eyes were still in wonder

He brushed his soft lips to her delicate ones. He deepened and was starting to lick her lips. She opened her mouth to protest but his tongue just slipped in, and she can't resist it so she just let him explore the strawberry taste inside. She held her palm on his neck as they were sharing the most passionate kiss ever.

The class was shocked to watch the scene before them. Usagi, Ruka's rabbit hopped, Yuu's glasses glided down to his mouth, Kitsuneme dropped Sumire's things as he was jealous about her manners every time they had a new guy class mate.

"Hey, idiots! " Hotaru called to stop the two with her usual monotonous voice.

Just then Natsume stopped, leaving a blushing Mikan. She straightened up and eased herself.

"Hn" his piercing ruby eyes glared at Shouichiro in front. He put his left arm on Mikan's shoulder still glaring at the guy.Narumi gulped and laughed nervously.

"Eheheheh,you can't sit there Shouichiro-kun…. ummm, you can sit beside Yuu Tobita, the class representative and you could also be his partner. Mikan-chan is currently and always **unavailable** to be someone's partner" He said as he was pointing to the vacant seat next to Yuu.

"It's okay with me Narumi-sensei" he smiled making the girls faint and others nosebleed. He walked to the seat beside Yuu as where Narumi motioned him to sit in. Yuu smiled at him and offered to shake their hands.

"Hi! I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative, you could call me by my name and nice meeting you Shouichiro." He was still the friendly Yuu since they were ten.

Shouichiro just took Yuu's hands for a shake.Then after the students introduced themselves to him, Narumi started their class which is awkward for the students since he rarely had lessons to them.

Autumn breeze played with the falling Sakura petals. The couple were under the sakura tree as classes had already ended. The flame caster's head was laid on the brunette's lap, the latter's back was resting the trunk.

"Natsume, what's the big idea?" she asked in wonder. Mikan, being Mikan still didn't get why Natsume kissed her in front of the class this morning. She blushed as memories of the kissing moment they had, kept repeating in her mind.

"..." He pretended to sleep. He likes the feeling when ever **his** Mikan caresses her hand through her raven hair.

She smiled as she stoke his soft hair, it was around 4:30 and few students were seen scattered around the school. She remembered the time when they confessed to each other.

_FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

_They were thirteen at that time. A certain brunette was approaching **their** tree as a certain flame caster was sitting on the Sakura branch as usual reading his manga but was aware of the brunette's precence. _

_'He always teases me,calling me names, humiliates me in front of many people but how come that for so many guys...why him?' she thought and sighed._

_"You're an idiot, an idiot, an idiot, an idiot!!" She scolded herself as she sit on the soft green grass of the academy. __He took a glance down at the girl. She was slapping her forehead as if it was the only remedy for her problems. He stayed still, waiting for another interesting thing the girl would say._

_"Hotaru's right! I'm an idiot... for falling in love"she still blabbered._

_'So,she's in love,huh?' Sadness filled his ruby red eyes._

_" with the wrong guy... and he doesn't even know, I'm in love with him" She hugged her knees to her chest and letting her chin rest on it._

_"Damn that guy... He better hide or I'll roast him alive... I'll burn him to crisp" he thought as he clenched his fist thinking about sadistic things he'll do with the guy. As he was engrossed in clenching his fist, his manga fell and he didn't have time to catch it or anything to prevent from falling._

_PLACK_

_"OUCH!" The manga fell right on her head_,_she took it _,_and to think that the said thing was hardbound, it was the latest manga released, and Natsume_ _ had tried to threat the owner to sell it to him since the manga was unlimited edition,and it was the only copy left. Her eyes widened to recognized the manga. She gulped._

_She was trembling. She turned her head to see a pair of crimson eyes staring intently at her. He walked past her,his hands in his pocket.'Did he just h-heard it all?' Of course he heard it. What an idiotic question...but she wanted to make sure._

_"Natsume.." she called out only to be ignored._

_He kept on walking.He didn't even thought about taking the manga from her,there was more important than to think about it._

_"Natsume... D-did you he--"_

_"Hn" He walked trying to ignore her._

_"But, y-you don't underst--"_

_"And who does?_

_"Natsume..."_

_"I guess he's nothing but an **idiot**... he doesn't even know you're in love with **him**" he spoke those words with a tone of jealousy and hatred._

_SILENCE... THEN..._

_She chuckled. 'I can't believe you're calling yourself an **idiot**.' _

_'Was this just a laughter for her? Wait... calling myself an **idiot**? So that means...' he thought, he hid his eyes with his bangs. He walked to her and pinned her on the trunk. He didn't wait for another second, he kissed her passionately. His tongue traced her lips and was more like demanding than just begging for an entry. They paused for air. He placed small kisses on her ears._

_"I love you!, you know that..." his husky voice lingered on Mikan's ears._

_"I love you too, Natsume..." tears flowed down her chocolate brown orbs._

_He kissed her again, but they stopped when they heard flashing and clicking noises. Only to see Hotaru, with camera in her hands, standing behind the bush. Then they heard applauses, the gang consisting of, Yuu,Ruka,Anna,Nonoko,Sumire(she gave up on Natsume when she realized she can't take his heart no matter how hard he tried),Kokoroyomi,Kitsuneme, and last but not the least Mr. Narumi were behind Hotaru revealing themselves. Kokoroyomi grinned wider as he was reading their minds a while ago when they confessed. Especially Natsume's mind. Mikan was red in embarassment._

_"Good job... **IDIOTS**!" Her eyes flashed a rabbit sign and was emphasizing the word **IDIOTS!**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The flame caster twitched his eyebrow when he realized that she wasn't stroking her hands on his hair anymore. He opened his eyes to see his beloved asleep. It was almost 5 pm. He stood up and dusted his pants and carried the sleeping beauty.

'She's cute when she's sleeping...' he thought as he gazed his eyes on her angelic face.

"Natsume... I love you..."she muttered in her sleep as she pouted cutely. He smirked.

'I know...' he thought as a small smile crept on his lips. He carried her to her dormroom. It was nearly dinnertime, he decided to just bring her food later.

They were near her room, when he felt a pair of eyes were staring at them. He stopped but he hurriedly proceeded to his tracks. Natsume was not to be called a black cat for nothing. There was a time when he almost had a chance to escape the academy,when he had saved his sister Aoi, but he chose to stay, to protect **her. **He can't leave Mikan in her room to get their food. Just then...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Rachindhyuuga: Haha, what's in my name?well, i just want to attached Natsume's last name on my mine( i'm ambitious), sorry, guys for the cliffhanger! well, it's needed for the story... please review... i can greet your name if you want on the next chapter, well I'm updating eveyday,or the other day... thanks again... and I'll try to write longer chapter next time.. thanks for the reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice……

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice……..or any of it's characters…. IN MY DREAMS...

Guys, thanks for reviewing my work….. I love you all! guys! watch out for my Gundam Seed Destiny fanfic…. and expect to read new chapters everyday, or even two new chapters everyday, since it's summer here in the Philippines, I'm pretty much available…. thanks again!!

_They were near her room, when he felt a pair of eyes were staring at them. He stopped but he hurriedly proceeded to his tracks. Natsume was not to be called a black cat for nothing. There was a time when he almost had a chance to escape the academy,when he had saved his sister Aoi, but he chose to stay, to protect __**her. **__He can't leave Mikan in her room to get their food. Just then... _

He tried to open the door to Mikan's room, but it was locked so,he had no choice but to carry her to his room. He laid her down on his soft king-sized bed. His crimson eyes stared on her natural pink lips. It was so irresistible. So tempting. Enticing. Just then his eyes went downwards only to see her soft,silky bare skin on her legs, and to think she was in a very awkward position,as her legs were apart,and her skirt fipped. He gulped. He shook his head to think such dirty thoughts, but a kiss won't do harm, would it? It's just a kiss,he reasoned out. Anyway,he can't do that to her,he loved her so much,he can't afford to see her hurt, unless she agreed to do **it **with her. He lowered his head to kiss her luscious lips. Just then, the door slammed open... the raven haired inventress,the Ice Queen, the great Imai Hotaru... with a... "Baka Gun" upgraded,modified and newly improved for** IDIOTS**.

"Hey,Hyuuga!" Hotaru called out with her usual monotonous voice and emotionless face.

He leaned to see the inventress. He glared at her.They exchange deadly glares to each other...

"Just what are you doing? Huh,Hyuuga? Her purple eyes seemed to show a hint of jealousy,insecurity,for her stupid bestfriend spends most of her time to the crimson-eyed firecaster. The handsome lad smirked, his trademark smirk which irritates the hell out of the Ice Queen. There were to declare another world war three, good thing someone came for back up. A silver-haired little 8 year old came into the room,he walked past Hotaru, and sitted on the black cat's bed. The little 8 year old stared at the beauty,who was sleeping soundly. He sitted closer, he raised his hands and patted the nullifier's shoulder.

"Mommy..." he called out softly, he was calling her his mommy since they were twelve, he calls her names, before,back when they were ten,and he was three. He remembered the time, when he was eating howalons,he kept rotating his hands with fluffpuffs as Mikan being stupid and all followed his hands with her wide open mouth. That was indeed funny, but he learnt to love the cheerful brunette,and even called her his "Mommy" and Natsume his "Daddy". The nullifier stirred in her sleep, he opened her hazel brown orbs. She smiled to the first person she saw, it was her "son" Youiichii.

"Hi! You-chan..." she said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. She noticed she wasn't in her room, he looked around as she realised she was in her boyfriend's room. She roamed her eyes, to see the flame caster and her bestfriend Hotaru, who seemed to be"pissed-off".

"Hotaru? What--..."

"Ask your **perverted love one**..." Her face was emotionless,but her tone of voice was mocking.

"Natsume?"

"Mommy, have you eaten your dinner yet?" Youiichi asked, pleasing Natsume on the other way.

"Oh, what time is it? How about you? have you eate--?"

"Not yet Mommy... his gentle voice was hearmelting.

"Come, Youichii,let's eat..." she tried to carry him but to no avail, after all,he's already eight years old, and he was getting bigger, Natsume went closer,and he carried Youichii on his back. He smirked as he was sure that the inventor was pissed off,everything was cutted off by Youichii,he just felt smirking, somehow,she had ruined the night of the freaky inventor even though there shouldn't be a problem since he didn't do anything bad to his girlfriend.. He went ahead but when he walked past the Ice Queen, he rolled his eyes dramatically. As for the inventor,she just ignored it,and she didn't cared at all. As for our fave brunette, as usual, she didn't have clue of what was happening between the two,she even forgot to ask Natsume about why she was in his room. After all, Hotaru's there when she woke up,she smiled... Hotaru,really cared for her, even though there's nothing to alarmed of, because she was with Natsume, she followed them outside and dragged Hotaru with her and closed the door. She walked faster to cope with Natsume but Hotaru seemed to slow down on purpose. She just shrugged and kept on walking.

Somewhere near the dormitories, a shadow passed with a thought on it's head. 'It's so early,for doing such moves, don't worry my Princess, I'm patient' The owner of the shadow smirked and walked away.

Meanwhile...

At last,they reached the cafteria, they saw the gang seated on a grouped table on the corner. They were raising their hands motioning them to sit over... Kokoroyomi,had his pizza sauce messed on his lips, Anna wiped the side of his lips,they were indeed sweet. They were going on a date, and same with the couple on the other side of the table,it was none other than Yuu and Nonoko. They had a book laid beside their foods. They seemed to be discussing thigs about subjects. On the other side were Kitsuneme and Sumire, ahehe,they were ummmm quarreling,but sweet the other minute. Their food was levitated. On the other side was Ruka,petting Usagi his rabbit,while his other hand was holding carrots and was feeding Usagi. Actually, he was waiting for his girlfriend Hotaru they haven't eaten their meal yet.

They were in the middle of their scrumptious dinner,since Mikan,Hotaru,Yuu,Ruka and Natsume were all special star student while the rest of the gang earned their three star with perseverance just like what Mikan did. She was a no star at first way back then when they were still ten. She didn't even have her own tub to wash her clothes, but now, indeed everything changed,she was now,adored,loved,and idolized by all,mostly his fanboys. Oh, where were we? Oh,so in the middle of their scrumptious meal, Shouichiro approached them, he had this killing smile which made the most of the girls in the cafeteria had their eyes heart shaped, some even howl like a dog and the gang sweatdropped.

"Hi! Guys,can I sit with you?" His green eyes sparkled.

"Sure... you can sit with us" It was Mikan, she was really friendly indeed.

"Thanks" He smiled making the girls again howl like some kind of a wolf.

Natsume who was just listening, picked on his food and even tried to stab the steak with the fork. The temperature rose. Good thing, Mikan offered a slice of steak on her fork and motioned it to Natsume. Of course,he gladly accepted it which made the temperature back to normal. He glared to the green-eyed boy sitting in front of them. After they ate, Natsume dragged Mikan,the latter just bade goodbye. The gang were left confused, Shouchiro who was still eating, smirked, but unnoticed by the others except for the clever and smart Imai Hotaru. Her eyebrow twitched but was back to normal as Ruka put his arms on her shoulders.

Meanwhile...

They were walking on the hallways, ummm not really,since the raven haired lad was dragging the nullifier from behind.

"N-N-N-Natsume! Where are you taking me?" She asked while panicking,her boyfriend sure is posessive.

"Shut Up! Just bear with me!I'm doiing this for --"

"For what, Natsume?" She really can't understand him,next thing he's happy,although he rarely shows it,next thing he's sad,next thing he's angry,and he seemed to act disturbed this past few days.

"For you..."

"But, It's... Tell me Natsume,what bothers you?"

"..." His bangs hid his eyes.

"You could tell me..." she was more like pleading.

He can't tell her about the AAO, she'll just worry for him, because he knew that she knew, he'll be risking his life just for her, she'll surely freak out. It was no use of discussing it to Ruka anyway, like the brunette, he'll just worry.

"You don't have a thing to do with this..." His voice was filled with pain.

"Then why are you acting like this?Huh? Why are you dragging the hell out of me if I don't have thing to do with this!?" She was yelling now, good thing,almost everyone was at the cafeteria.She was more like asking for explanation thanjust a simple asking. Her voice seemed like hurt, her chocolate brown orbs was starting to spill out the famous salty thing,every one have whenever they feel like crying.

"..." He didn't answered .But he pulled the brunette for a warm embrace.

She didn't budge a bit,until she realised she needed an explanation,she was really worried about him,acting that way. She knew it was just natural for him to be quiet like that, but when she's around he seemed to be open up to people around him,but...these past few days,he's... just different. She broke the hug,and her eyes were kind like asking. But there's still no reply,or any answer,she stepped back and turned her heels and ran away.

"Mikan!..." He tried to step but there was like magnet preventing him to step. After Mikan was far of sight,the magnet stopped. He ran. As he passed by a corner a certain person smirked. _'Good! I don't have anything to do' the person thought_.

She was running,nonstop,and to think that she just finished eating her side starts to hurt but she ignored it. She was running outside on the grounds now,but suddenly...an arm caught her by the wrist and the other covered her mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

rachindhyuuga: there it is, atleast i've left you with some clues,hehe... thanks again for all those who reviewed my work... WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO MIKAN? FIND IT OUT BY TOMMORROW!! THANKS AGAIN...

YOU COULD SEE MY PROFILE BY CLICKING MY PENNAME READERS... AND THAT YOU COULD KNOW MORE ABOUT ME... THANK YOU...


	4. Chapter 4

rachindhyuuga: Hi guyz, thanks for the reviews i got from all of you... I Love You all!! and also the next chapter which is five will be coming out tommorrow,... thanks again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... If i do, IN MY DREAMS...LOLZ, i told myself: Dream on girl!!

_She was running nonstop,and to think she just finished eating her side starts to hurt but she ignored it. She was running outside on the school grounds now but suddenly... an arm caught her by the wrist and the other covered her mouth..._

She leaned to see a blue-haired guy with green orbs...it was Shouichiro Higoshima, their new classmate who joined them a while ago when they were eating. He was smiling.

"Shhh!... why are you crying?" He motioned Mikan to keep quiet as he put his index finger on his lips. He let go of Mikan and smiled.

"Oh! It's just you Higoshima-kun..." She said as relief was evident in her voice. She felt scared when Shouichiro held her a while ago,she thought it was again the AAO. She was traumatized when the AAO,or rather one of the AAO member tried to take her away.

_Flashback_

_It was a peaceful sunday morning for them,as they were preparing for the coming festival, so they needed to buy stuffs from Central Town. They were already dressed. The brunette and her bestfriend,the Ice Queen, were walking in the hallways, to meet the other girls. The brunette wore a white blouse and a yellow knee-length lacy skirt and a white strapped sandals. While her bestfriend wore a black blouse with purple linings and a denim skirt and a black pumps. She finally let her hair grow, to shoulder length. But she was still the emotionless-faced inventress. They turned to the other side of the hallway,they agreed to meet the girls there. But they weren't there. They shrugged,knowing Anna,Nonoko,and Sumire, their minds just changed like that fast. They waited,and not any longer Sumire arrived wearing blue shirt and white mini skirt with blue doll shoes. _

_"Guys, let's go..." Sumire said as she was avoiding the bestfriend's gaze._

_Their eyebrows twitched. It wasn't Sumire to call them "Guys", she calls them "Girls". Hotaru took out her baka gun out of nowhere,it was some kind of convertible. Her eyes purple eyes were_ _cautious_.

_"Who are you?" She asked covering Mikan. She was preparing her baka gun._

_'Huh? She's clever I blieve, but I'm smarter,if only I knew that this body i copied is so damn girly' she thought as she smirked._

_She smirked widely as she prepared in a fighting stance. 'I wonder what's the alice of this person I copied?' she thought._

_"Y-you're not Sumire_?_" the brunette asked in confusion._

_"Took you long to find out, Idiot" Hotaru muttered as she pulled the trigger of her baka gun. But the girl just dodged it as cat ears sprouted from her head. It was Sumire's Alice, the cat-dog alice._

_"Stupid alice... so you found out, huh?" she turned to Hotaru. _

_Hotaru's widened, it was Sumire's alice... so... 'This person who copied Shouda has the Alice which copies the person as well as his/her alice' she thought._

_The girl jumped and aimed a flying kick for Hotaru, but it was dodged by the baka gun's bullet. The girl failed to attack but she landed gracefully. She jumped over Hotaru and this time she got her kicked,...the Ice Queen was thrown to the wall. The girl then turned to Mikan. The brunette was spanked and got her head hit the wall and was now bleeding. _

_"You're not going anywhere, the organization needs you" She said as she transformed to her original form. She has black eyes,which were piercing, and her hair was scarlet red,flowing down her back. "Good to be back, my hair's not permed anymore" She smirked and went to Mikan. The latter's still bleeding._

_"I'm not going with you" she was still determined to get away,but deep down she was tembling with fear._

_"Don't you want to be like to be your mother?" Her voice was mocking. She went over to the brunette and grab her untied hair. She smiled sweetly... and she lifted her arms to punch her on the stomach. The nullifier winced in pain, she was curling on the floor and was unconscious.._

_'Oh yeah,I totally forgot, hihi I shouldn't kill her, Boss just ordered me to get her' she thought as she scooped the brunette in her shoulder. _

_"Let's go, your highness, your fucking friend's still snorling" she said sarcastically as she motioned to escape. But a ball of fire hit her back. It was from the fire caster._

_"You can't get away, Bitch,you can't take her!" It was Natsume. The gang were at the back,helping Hotaru. He was forming a fireball in _ _his hands._

_She was dumbfounded. She took a step and drop the brunette harshly and smirked. _

_"You're just another ass--" but she was cut off when a fireball was aimed at her._

_But she dodged it anyway, she twitched her eyebrows when she felt she was levitated, and then a baka bullet with fire around hit her...hard. She fell on the floor but was again levitated and her body was flying to different directions getting her head hit in walls and edges. She was bleeding when she fell once again._

_'Shit! These people are irritating the hell out of me, and last thing I could do is to copy that bastard Hyuuga' she thought as she tried to stand up. Kokoroyomi who was reading her mind warned the fire caster._

_"That bitch's gonna copy you Natsume" Kokoroyomi warned._

_But before anything else a man clad in a black cloak covering his face seemed to teleported himself beside the girl and in just a wink they're gone. Good thing Mikan was few steps away. Or she could've been teleported too. They all ran through her except for Ruka who was carrying the unconcious Hotaru._

_"Mikan!" Anna shouted._

_Natsume carried her bridal style and ran through the hallways followed by the gang. At last, they were in the hospital, Subaru Imai,Hotaru's brother attended them. He graduated last two months,and now a fully-pledged doctor. He was like a spitting image of his sister Hotaru. They were both cold and emotionless. But not as many people knew him, he was actually a caring person especially to his sister, the Ice Queen, and he made a promise to himself that he would take care of Mikan Sakura,the daughter of his fave senpaii, Yuka Azumi. But sadly,she was with the AAO,...who in the other hand tried to harm Mikan. He healed her wounds and bruises. Then he attended her sister. Hotaru was in the other room, Ruka left when Subaru requested him to... he wanted to take time with her sister. He wants to make it out with her,unlike the time when they first met wherein, Mikan was injured in saving a little boy from the stucked up flying swan._

_When he came out Hotaru's room,he came back again to Mikan's hospital room to check on her. Natsume approached him,still with his arrogant aura. _

_"So, how is she?" he asked the cold doctor. They're both cold,maybe that's why their attitudes won't connive. Same as he is when clashes with Hotaru._

_"You didn't--" Subaru was cutted off_

_"I said, how is she" He was more like demanding and his voice raised._

_Ruka,who was with him, grabbed his arm and told him to calm down. Subaru left without out a word. It was already 5:00 pm and good thing,Mikan was already awake and insisted Subaru that she's alright and that she wants to check out of the hospital so she could take care of her bestfriend. Her cute puppy dog eyes, done a great job. Well it always works on the three cold people who cares so much for her.Take note these poeple who cared for her,had the same attitude, cold, arrogant,ignorant and always had an emotionless face with matching monotonous voice. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Shouichiro shook her shoulders. Tears rolled down her hazel orbs. She came back to her senses. She wiped her tears and smiled to the blue-haired boy in front of her. It was past.

"Are you okay?" Shouichiro asked. His eyes had a glint of lust.

"I'm okay Higoshima-kun" she smiled,one of her cute ones.

"I'm glad you're alright, you seemed to spaced out a while ago,and please call me Shouichiro,I feel awkward with what you call me..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, if that could satisfy you, Shouichiro...kun" she replied

"Anyway,why are you crying?" He asked tilting his head.

"How about you? Why are you here?" she asked him back,eager to change the topic. She's not in a mood to talk about it.

"It's okay,if you don't want to talk about it, you can tell me when ever you like,when ever you're ready" he smiled.

"Thanks, Higo--Shouichiro-kun" she presented her fake cheerful smile.

"You can't fool me with your fake cheerful smile..." he said

" You can call me Mikan" she replied far from what Shouichiro is talking about.

"You have a small fight with your boyfriend?" he asked

"How did you know?" she asked wondering, why Shouichiro knew about their misunderstandings.

Shouichiro,realizing what he said immediately blurted out.

"It just looks like,especially when I caught you a while ago... you're crying... you know you can cry on me" he offered.

Mikan being her, hugged Shouichiro and cried in his chest. Shouichiro patted her back. Suddenly Natsume appeared and saw the scene before him,which made him more mad. While Mikan,broke the hug and smiled sweetly. She thanked him,but unfortunately for the fire caster,he didn't heard their conversation. She bade goodbye and turned to leave, not noticing the flame caster somewhere near them. She planned onto looking for Natsume and talk to him. And as for a certain green eyed boy, he was smirking. He knew at the first place, that the black cat was there.

Meanwhile...

'I should find Natsume, I think I misunderstood him,maybe he was just overprotective' the brunette thought as she walks in the hallway. She was looking for him. She went to the cafeteria but the gang wasn't there, they were finished even Youichii,who probably was taken by his "aunt Hotaru" and his "uncle Ruka" since the two of them just left when they were eating.

She looked for him everywhere,even the sakura tree,but he wasn't there either. There was one last place... his room,since Natsume wouldn't be at Hotaru's room... no, never... nor Ruka's room. When she came there, she saw Youichii,lying on the bed but wasn't asleep,he was playing with Ruka,even Hotaru was there. She approached her son.

"You-chan... Mommy's sorry... she forgot about you" she asked for forgiveness... She stroked the boy's silver hair.

"It's okay, Mommy... are you okay with Daddy? The boy asked sensing the problem between the couple.

"Were okay, You-chan" she smiled faintly to the boy, to Ruka, and to Hotaru who were listening to them.

"Mom, have you checked him out on your room?" Youichii asked

"My room?" not another second she ran outside and headed to her room.

When the brunette keft,Ruka asked the boy if Natsume was really there in Mikan's room.

"I just think so" Hearing what Youichii said relieved Hotaru, atleast she won't exert an effort to make that idiot go back to her room. Youichii didn't even knew where that pervert was. She looked at Ruka and she presented her rare smile. She went back to her room to get dressed which was just beside Ruka's. While Ruka had Youichii get dressed with his small clothes he had way back when he entered the academy.

Meanwhile...

The brunette was panting when she reached her room... she opened it and she...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

rachindhyuuga: hooh... finally i'm finished,took me a long time to finished this one,... i love cliffhangers! lol...joke... anyway... please readers... please review,and please tell me if it was nice or i needed improvement... THANK YOU!! PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER FIVE TOMMORROW... IT'S NIGHT TIME WHEN I FINALLY FINISHED IT.


	5. Chapter 5

rachindhyuuga: Hi

rachindhyuuga: Hi! Guyz…. Here's the chapter four. Hope you like it. And also thank you for reviewing my story. . . . watch out for my Gundam Seed Destiny fanfic, it's based on the last episode but I have put a sequel on it, to happy ending..

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS….

The brunette was panting when she reached her room. She turned the knob and pushed the door... The light was turned off but the windows of her room were open leaving a small light from the gazing moon outside. She saw a figure sitting in her bed. She turned the lights on, only to see the flamecaster there. His head bowed,his piercing crimson eyes was covered by his bangs. His hands were clasped together,elbows resting in his knees. He looked up to see the brunette's innocent hazel orbs.

_"_Natsume... I've been looking for you_"_ her voice was gentle and caring

He stood up, and headed to the girl. He pushed her to the wall and pinned her there. He made human cage by resting his palm on the wall,each beside her head. Their faces were so close. The nullifier blushed but hid it away when she turned her head on the other side. Natsume's lips were on her ears now.

_"_What are you doing with that fucking ice-boy,huh?_" _He whispered while gritting his teeth.

_"_W-what are you talking about,Natsume?_"_ she asked as innocence filled her voice.

_"_You know what I'm talking about, Mikan..._"_ he faced the brunette, his voice raised.

_"_Shouichiro was just comforting me, Natsume..._"_ she answered as she finally understood what he meant.

_"..."_

"Because he knew what I felt, he understand what I--" she was cutted off

_"_I'm sorry..._" _his raising voice was now gentle,sincere and sorry but he was still mad at Shouichiro. He felt like burning him. But he also felt jealousy and guilt, when that guy considered Mikan's feelings while... he... was unfair,he realized... he didn't let Mikan understand him.

_"_Natsume..._" _she called out while blushing as Natsume was spacing out,staring intently at her.He kissed her passionately. She was moaning. He traced her lips with his tongue begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth to let him in. He was exploring the strawberry taste inside. They stopped for a moment gasping for air.

_"_It's okay, Natsume...but you know you can tell me_"_ she brought back the topic,hoping that Natsume could tell her,hoping that she could finally understand things that Natsume don't want him to.

_"_You know... I love you more when you're... blushing_" _his husky voice lingered the air. He held her chin up, and hugged her as if she was a teddy bear that could be taken away by others. The questions she aimed at him, was far from his answer. He still couldn't let her know, even if he knew,she could loose her trusts to him. But knowing Mikan, she doesn't easily loose her trust to people who are close to her,especially to the one she truly loved.

She stomped. She crossed her arms in her chest... but she still answered anyway. "I love too..." then she walked away, and headed to the bathroom. She slammed the door. She was in her moodswings again, the gang just thought of it as a... ummm...hobby. But actually, she didn't sulked just because Natsume won't tell her. She just remembered to take a bath. After all, she hugged that Shouichiro and she really wanted to take off his germs on her...(good job,Mikan) she felt something more than just that.

'What the--' Natsume was astonished thinking his girlfriend sulked over some small things.

He waited...after ten minutes, no Mikan came out. He thought she was just having moodswings or something. He thought she'll come out right away. He really was irritated. He headed for the bathroom door and knocked...hard.

_"_OH MY GOSH, NATSUME, YOU'RE STILL THERE?! I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY WENT BACK TO YOUR ROOM?!_" _she shouted inside for him to hear clearly. Actually,she was taking a bath now.

_"_Idiot_"_ was the only thing he could mutter. He was speechless, his girlfriend really is.,...UNPREDICTABLE.

A smirk came out of his luscious lips, lips that almost half of the girls' population in the academy admired and lips that almost half of the boys' population envied... that tasted Mikan. He headed to the door and locked it, so as to avoid a commotion, if ever his prank would fail. Knowing Mikan, aside from having a nullification alice and a stealing alice, he sometimes thinks if she also had an ear-bleed alice...

He went in front of the bathroom door and positioned himself. A fireball came out of his palm. He threw it at the door. Then suddenly... there...stood before him... the beautiful... wooden door... UNHARMED.

_"_What the-- Damn that freaky Imai!!_"_ He cursed loudly but luckily, Mikan didn't heard from inside as the shower gushed still.

_"_Yeah,damn me..._"_ a stern and cold voice said.

He didn't need to know who the owner of the cold voice was. He frowned. 'How did she ever came inside when--' his thoughts were cutted off by the Ice Queen.

"I'm her bestfriend and I had a right to barge in at any times, what's the use of my alice anyway" her voice was mocking, it was really irritating for Natsume.

"Hn.." he walked passed by her.They were earning deadly glares from each other. Hotaru's Ruka's girlfriend,how come they don't even vibe a bit... that goes for having the same attitude.

_' She still does it,unnoticed'_ he thought as he understands that the door's not just for him. She made the door, Alice-proof, not just for his perverted ways,but also for her idiotic bestfriend. There's a possibility that the Anti-Alice Organization will attacked in anytime,anywhere. She made that door for her. Just then the bathroom opened revealing Mikan, clad in a towel.

_"_What are you guys doing here?_"_ She asked innocently. Her eyebrows twitched. Then she remembered,she was only clad in towel. She blushed.

_"_Natsume,get outtta' here!_"_ she yelled in embarassment as again,that playful smirk appeared in his hondsome face. He loves teasing her like that, even in front of Hotaru. Well, the latter just rolled her eyes and went in front of the brunette's closet. She took out a pair of pyjamas. She thew it at the brunette's face. She searched in the closet fore more,she took out a pair of bassiere and polka dotted panty. She faced the pervert.

_"_What'you waiting for?" she asked the flamecaster, annoyed. Then she faced the naive brunette whose face still had the pyjamas. _"_You get dressed,idiot, you're gonna sleep with me,in my room,with Youichii._"_ She said in a monotonous voice. " I better get you sleep in my room,it's more dangerous with a pervert around" she continued, louder,on purpose for the black cat to hear. He didn't budge a bit. But, he remembered, he have to get dressed too, he got a plan to himself. He walked out,leaving the excited brunette and the stoic-faced inventor behind. Hotaru smirked,it was Hotaru1 versus Natsume0.

"I'm soooo excited, Hotaru_"_ the brunette brimmed in delight, she got dressed quickly with the clothes Hotaru handed her.

Then they got out of the room and headed to Hotaru's room where Youichii was waiting patiently,playing with one of Hotaru's invention for children.

_"_Mommy..._" _Youichii called out as the two opened the door.

_"_You-chan!yey! Mommy's gonna sleep with You-chan_"_ she squealed as she hugged Youichii. The latter hugged her back.

She layed herself down on Hotaru's king-sized soft bed. Hotaru was about to protest. But she cutted her off first.

_"_Hotaru,were gonna sleep beside you, okay..._"_ she cuddled herself beside Youichii who was now preparing to pray. He was clasping his cute hands,he was dressed in a cute pyjamas,it was Ruka's old ones. He started to pray.

_"_Dear, God, please let Mommy and Daddy stay together,happily... and also aunt Hotaru and uncle Ruka..._" _he mumbled and cuddled on Mikan's body and fell asleep.

Hotaru just silently observed and listened.She smiled at Youichii,the rare smile she only shows to the one she loved. She placed hersef beside Youichii, they sandwiched the little boy. They fell asleep,headed to their dreams. The door creaked open revealing Ruka behind him was Natsume. They were also in pyjamas. They were holding pillows and comforters each. Ruka smiled,a gentle smile as he saw the three cuddling to each other. Same as with Natsume. But, his smile was not really that visible. Ruka,spread the comforter,that Natsume was holding. Then they fell asleep as if guarding the three,which they really were. The girls didn't even knew they were there,good thing for the bboys,Ruka had the spare keys to Hotaru's room.

...

It was morning already, the boys had woke up before the girls could. They went out of the room silently after fixing up their comforters. After awhile,Youichii,woke up... He smiled,he knew his daddy and his uncle slept with them last night. He leaned to see his mommy still sleeping soundly,he then leaned on the other side to see his aunt Hotaru,sleeping gently. Her face was not stoic,instead it was gentle like an angel. He crept out of the bed silently,and went outside to the elementary division dorm to get himself to school.

Later that morning... In class

Everyone gasped to see the four walking,each couple holds each other's hands. First came Hotaru with Ruka... they've never seen Hotaru that open before,well of course they knew Hotaru's not like emotionless when in private. But right now,what they see right now is enough for them to conclude that Hotaru's in a good mood today. She always let Ruka carry her weird inventions, not to mention HEAVY. Behind them is the famous couple in the academy... umm...they hold a record... on most hormoned couple of the year..hehe of course it's the courtesy of Narumi-sensei. Natsume would have already burned him to ashes if not for Mikan's nullification alice. They seemed to be arguing,it made the class sweatdropped. The class didn't knew why they were like this.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Purple eyes opened to see a pouted mouth aiming for her. She pushed the owner of those yucky pouted mouth._

_OUCH!! The brunette rubbed her butt as she frowned._

_"I'm not your perverted boyfriend!" She shot at her as she stretched out her arms which she only does in front of Mikan and Ruka.She glared at her._

_"But I was really aiming that kiss just for you, Hotaru..." she pouted. _

_Hotaru smiled at her and threw a pillow at her face. She frowned but laugh next. She was about to threw the pillow back at Hotaru,when she remembered her dreams. It was a vision,yes... she was the girl she saw in her dreams. She told Hotaru about the dream. _

_"Never believe in dreams...idiot..." she muttered as she pulled Mikan for an embrace.They held each other for a long time,until... a blond head peeked at door. He smiled to see the bestfriends hugging,which is rarely shown in public. Hotaru saw him and motioned him to come over. He followed. Hotaru broke the hug and told Mikan to go back to her room. Mikan greeted them good morning first before she left as she sensed Hotaru has something to tell Ruka important. When the brunette left her room... _

_Hotaru took out her baka gun and shot Ruka, which was in his uniform already._

_"What was that about Hotaru?" He asked as he stood up. But getting hit by a baka gun was never really a big deal for him, actually he sees it as as Hotaru's affection, unless when she aims it at Natsume._

_"Why did you sleep in here in my room?" she asked him in a cold voice._

_"Well...erm...I--" he was cutted off._

_"Thanks for sleeping with us..." _

_He was relieved as heard her say that,but his eyes widened as he saw Hotaru aim her baka gun at him again._

_"But why "baka" do you"baka" have to "baka" bring that pervert here in my room?" she asked finally letting her baka gun rest._

_Ruka sweatdropped. He was lying on the floor but he stood up to make an excuse._

_"Because,Hotaru, you know that Natsume couldn't stay in one place without Mikan beside him._

_"He's not a glue or a mag--" she was cutted off when Ruka kissed her. Her eyes widened . But she was used to it...cutting her off by a kiss and all. She turned the kiss and even swung her palms on his neck. But she broke the kiss first and turned her heels and went straight to the bathroom. Ruka understand her moves as you-wait-there-or-else._

_Meanwhile..._

_Mikan approached her room,when she remembered to see Natsume if he was already awake. She opened the door to see a crimson eyed boy clad in a towel. She gasped in shock._

_"Like what you're seeing?" he mocked at her,of course with his trademark smirk._

_She felt embarrased,her face was red in anger. She changed the topic,anyway she had seen him clad in only a towel a million times,even seeing him change boxers or worst and the best... briefs._

_"Natsume,why didn't you greeted me goodnight last night?" she asked pouting her lips._

_'GEEZ! SHE REALLY IS DENSE...MORE WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING...BUT IT'S CUTE...' he thought as he took out a boxers from the closet._

_"So,you'll just gonna watch me get dressed and besides I'll gonna leave you if you're going to be late again." He snorled as if going to class interests him._

_Mikan getting back to her senses, turned her heel and walked away without a word. She slammed the door, and stomped to her own room... and did her daily routine._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The two were still quarelling at each other when they passed each couple who were in a way sweatdropping. They were sitting in their seats already but were still muttering words that seems to be out of this world. Suddenly someone came inside the room shocking evryone except for-you-know-who... and suddenly...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

rachindhyuuga: Hi guyz,sorry for the late update... the stupid keyboard isn't working,so i have to wait to be repaired. Now, there it is,it's quite long,took me a day,to make it though but kind of makes me smile,thanks for the reviews i got... Find out who entered their classes... find it out...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Guys sorry for the late update and late reply….. I'm just so busy in the coming school opening and I'll have my update tom. Sorry, for the inconvenience…. and another reason of my late-to-be update is that i have to launder my clothes... but i promise you guys,I'LL UPDATE SOON... THANKS FOR THE CONSIDERATION... AND TO THOSE HO REVIEED MY STORY SORRY TOO... COZ' I'M TOO BUSY,BUT I PROMISE O REPLY YOU...

love, rachindhyuuga


	7. Chapter 7

rachindhyuuga: hi guys I'm back

rachindhyuuga: hi guys I'm back!! Sorry for keeping you all waiting…. But I got the chapter six for you. And thanks for those who reviewed my story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters,if I do,in my dreams!! Haha lol!

The couple were in the midst of their "love quarrel".

The brunette was turning her back from the firecaster. She was pouting and her arms were crossed on her chest, while the latter was resting his back on the the desk, his feet was raised and his handsome face was covered with manga.

"Blahblahblah, I didn't hear anything… ." she blabbered in a singsong voice, as she covered her ears.

"Hn" he didn't budge as he knew he was winning this game.

"You didn't even greeted me goodnight last night!" she shot back again, actually she was just being defensive with her **idiocy**. She couldn't afford to loose in this argument. She knew her boyfriend, he's just a pervert in nature and she also knew, he's not giving up that easily..

'_Man, his girlfriend really was damn childish, damn dense,damn naïve, and so damn cute….' _ He smiled as his last thought popped out of his head. Good thing,his face was covered with manga. He already considered himself as lucky…. She loves him… and he loves her back.

Kokoroyomi grinned as he reads the firecaster's mind. The mindreader knew it all from the start,since grade school. As years passed by, this love grew and blossomed as ever. The couple was supposed to be in a five year relationship,only Mikan finally admitted it when they were thirteen. He smiled as he knew Natsume had confessed to the brunette indirectly…. But we all know how dense and dumb she was. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the time when he read Nasume's mind,a month ago. He found out as the couple nearly did IT. They nearly did the **thing** that could make Yuu's blood rushed through his head, Hotaru passed out, Ruka nosebleed, Anna's eyes widen, Nonoko squeal, Kitsuneme fall, Sumire's whiskers curl, Narumi kiss Persona, Tsubasa gulped, Misaki melt, and Persona dance in a pink tutu. And indeed Kokoroyomi, knew, it was a personal matter,so he kept his mouth shut. He was thankful,for his wonderful Alice. He stopped in his thoughts as he felt warm arms clinged onto his well-built arms. It was his pink-haired girlfriend Anna.

"Koko, you're making fun out of their minds again" Anna reminded him in a motherly way.

"I can't help--mmpph" he was cutted off as the pinkhaired cook stuffed muffins on his mouth. Anna laughed while Koko just scratched his head. They were startled as they heard the "hormoned" couple again.

"You left me outside your bathroom, so whose fault is it" he asked in a monotonous voice. His pokerface showed boredom. He was in winning state of their "who's wrong and whose fault is it" game.

Their game was cutted off when a man clad in a black hooded cloak entered their room with Shouichiro behind. The figure was holding a red rose in his hands. The class stopped in their tracks. Even Koko at first. But he stayed calm as he read the man's mind. _'Go with the flow'._ Good thing, he was deserving for the Academy's best actor's award.

Natsume threw his manga away and stood in front of Mikan and covered her. He lit a fire in his palm and motioned it at the figure. The hooded man dodged his fireball,and it flew right to the ice-boy. As expected, he also dodged it with his ice. But unfortunately,the rose he was holding got caught with the fireball.

Hotaru on the other hand,held her baka gun and aimed it at the figure. A glint of worry shined in her purple eyes. Ruka on the other hand held his girlfriend's hands. He knew how Natsume and Hotaru could be protective at times. _'What's up with that fucking ice-boy and the hooded man?' _he thought as he shifted his gaze to the blue-haired hunk.

Mikan from behind grabbed her boyfriend's arms and tried to stop him. She knew it was…. him. She was in the act of explaining when…..

"What the hell are you doing,Mikan?" he called her in her name and it meant…. "HE WAS SERIOUS".

He was pissed off. Is this one of his girlf riend's stubbornness again? It was just a game. Just a game! And yet his girlfriend….is stopping him in protecting her from the figure which could be one of the AAO allies. And to add to his "pissed-off state" the fucking ice-boy dodged the fireball he aimed. He wished that fireball really did hit that Higoshima guy.

He twitched his eyebrows as curiosity knocked him. Why is that Shouichiro guy behind the hooded figure anyway? Does he have a matter with the AAO? His thoughts were startled when someone barged in…..

"NAAAAARUUUUMIIII!! YOU MORON! YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS ROSE,DIDN'T YOU! YOU INSOLENT FREAK!" It was Misaki-sensei,their biology teacher. He has the Plant-Manipulation Alice. He first met Mikan when the brunette tried to enter the academy ,when at that time Narumi stole his whipbean seed. He was holing in his hands as usual,his grassreaper.He was damn serious but you could find him scary…. His eyes were bulging,hot air gushed through his nose,with evil aura around. He was known as a serious,critical and sometimes a risky teacher.But some of the girl's population in the academy found it admirable. In fact,two of the three geeky sisters, Anna and Nonoko,had a crush on him years back. But it was just an innocent crush and he really didn't mind at all,since the girls now had their talented boyfriends.

He went closer to the figure and gestured his arms with the grassreaper.

There! Stood before them is their homeroom teacher,ummmm dressed in a pink tutu with a blue doll shoes. The class fainted anime-style.

"Aheeheheeehe" the human inclinator laughed nervously. He needed a way to get out. Hotaru smirked and pulled the baka gun's trigger. It sent Narumi to the blackboard. She was never afraid that her star rank would decrease,she knew that Narumi understood the reason for making her worry like that.

The blonde teacher cried waterfalls as he fell on his knees. Now,he knew what Fukuan felt whenever he leaves him with these chaotic students. Fukutan was the substitute teacher with the Alice of hair, which is the reason why he ties it. With his alice,he should be considered as scary one,on the contrary,he was indeed a coward. Especially when he is with Narumi's "precious" chaotic class. Lucky for the "hair grower" he got called by he faculty for some adjustments,which led Narumi to have his dramatic entrance with them.

Natsume grabbed his girlfriend's arms and motioned her to sit down. There were no worries for him now, but he felt remorsed as he didn't got a chance to successfully kill that gay teacher….. which made Kokoroyomi gulped. While the Ice Queen took her seat wit her animal-lover boyfriend. The class glared at him wit dark aura around, courtesy of Yuu Tobita.

"There! Stop whining like a child Narumi… all you got to have is a dramatic entrance, without stealing my precious rose!" Misaki grunted as he emphasized the "stealing word".

"But--but I just want to announce the coming of the Alice Festival!"

With that the class stopped, and shouted with glee.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. Chapter 8

'Alice Festival?' they all thougt except for Narumi and Misaki sensei of course. Kokoroyomi sweatdropped as he reas their minds. Different plans,ideas, and violent reactions came through their wide minds. No wonder…. Alice Festival is the biggest celebration in the academy.

Then the students squealed and jumped with joy. Even Hotaru_--_ her eyes glittered with rabbit signs. Alice Festival for her means more money…. more earnings. Usagi on Ruka's lap, shivered at the thought. While Shouichiro near the door_--_who just came in with Narumi_--_ was totally shocked and amused at the sudden happenings. His mint green eyes fixed at his excited classmates. "What the_--_?" he thought as his brows twitched. Koko who happened to read his mind, approached and gave him a talk.

"Alice Festival... the biggest celebration here in the academy. It's celebrated for days. Students from different divisions with different ability types meet." Koko explained as his index finger pointed upwards. He was a pro when it comes to reading minds…. And he was also good at having a talk-out-loud with the people he's reading a mind with.

"But I'm afraid you can't join Shouichiro…. you see…. Dangerous ability type of students cannot join the festival…. For they can cause troubles and distractions to the academy while the festival is taking place." Misaki sensei grunted as sealed his grassreaper. He was holding a grassreaper instead of his usual whiplash.

"But you can still enjoy the different ability types' stalls." Koko butted in to comfort him. Yes, he was a pro. And was good in comforting people's feelings. He knew the feeling of being separated and drained for he once felt it. It was just for Sumire Shouda who got him out of his pessimism. She befriended him and he became one of her friends.

Yuu who happened to pass by heard their conversation. He approached them and bowed his head before the blue haired iceboy.

"I'm so sorry Shouichiro…. I should be the one to explain you those things since I'm your partner." He hastily mutered. He nearly forgot about his partner.It's been a long time since Hotaru replaced him, with Ruka as her partner. But it's okay with him…. Coz' Hotaru even asked for sorry. And he's been busy with the meetings and adjustments with the different divisions. He even met with Misaki Harada since the latter's the representative of their class.

"It's okay….. they already told me about that" Shouichiro replied with a small understanding smile. He turned his back and waved his hand indicating that he was leaving. He leaned back again to say his "thank you" then he left. The three shrugged while the other people inside the room had their on business. Then they were startled as a voice spoke.

"MISAKI! YOU MORON! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RIP THE CLOAK APART?! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE CLOAK I BORROWED!!" Narumi yelled as he stood up. He held the pink tutu's neckline and tore the cloth apart, revealing his white polo shirt and cream pants, he usually wears in schooldays. The students sweatdropped, and Misaki fainted anime style.

His footsteps were heavy, making a thud sound on the Junior Division Dormitory. His both hands on his pockets, his mint green eyes rolled dramatically as he passed by every fainting girl. It was a good thing, he immediately went out. He didn't showed his irritation as he ran all the way here from the Junior Division school. He stopped in his tracks as he reached the hallway end of the third floor. Then his hands motioned to open the knob on the door on the end of hallway. He threw his self to his fluffy bed after closing the door behind him.

"Alice festival huh..? I bet it's gonna be a memorable one." He muttered as he took out a picture under his pillow. His forest green eyes gazed at it. Then he placed it back again. "So…. It's true. You're casting us Dangerous students away….." he spoke again as his green orbs showed fury.

Flashback

"_Those alices should be protected, Shouichiro" a guy in a black cloak said as he sat on a revolving chair that face the wall. His voice sounded desperate and thirst for victory._

" _What are you talking about!? I-- I don't understand!" Shouichiro yelled covering his ears. But to no avail, the voice just seemed to linger more in his eardrums. The voice was familiar. It was so familiar…. Like the one he hears in his sister's radio, years ago. And he didn't even knew why it registered in his mind._

"_You would….. if you'd listen." He muttered revolving the chair, now facing Shouichiro. Then he spoke again "Ice, right?... Oh it's a dangerous abilty type of alice….." his face still covered with a cloak, his voice mocking._

"_No! Shut up!" he shouted back. He wanted to go out out of this dark room, and he needed to find a way._

"_Okay…. I'll take it shortly just for you. Did you know that those D.A. students in that Alice Academy were…… blackmailed and forced to do a mission?! Now, let's take it this way…..If you were one of those students ….. what would you do?" he asked but was obviously having his way in convincing._

"…_." He didn't answered as he glared his piercing green eyes. How could this man be so….so evil? And he was also talking about the most elite school in Japan. Was he connected with it? Of course, why would he talk about that if he didn't knew it in the first place. But what intrigued him was that…. how did __**he **__knew the thing about his ice power? And Alice Academy? Forcing students to do missions? That was ridiculous! He once idolized that school…for protecting people with alices…. with powers. That was what he heard from the elders in their village, and he believed. But he was young at age….it was not until spikes of ice grew on his hands that he learnt to balance things in his own._

"_It's okay if you won't respond….. I just wanted to let you take a glimpse of the truth. The truth that hurts. If I would ask something from you…. Something that would benefit people…. like us… you know… about the dangerous ability types…. If I would ask you to……._

_End of Flashback_

He gritted his teeth,his mint green eyes now showed hatred and animosity. He rose up from the bed and headed to the window. His hands gestured to pull the curtains apart and took a glimpse of the outside view. He better not to think about it anymore. And he should keep his guard from those fucking alices. One could read his mind. One could see the past and many more. And now, he should get his goal.

--

She screamed as she saw how he stabbed Natsume. Many times. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. She heard him mutter something like "run". She hesitated at first…. She'll never leave him, no matter what. But she heard him mutter again. She ran as what he told her to. She didn't want Natsume's effort go to waste. Then her feet led her to the center of the northern woods. Natsume was left on the corner of the forest. Then she heard someone call her name. It was Natsume.

"Natsume?!" she called out, stopping in her tracks. Was he coping out with her? She waited…. And soon she went back to where her path came from. Then everything went dark. She can't see anything. She called out again. "NATSUME!?" Then she felt a strong intense pain run up through her nerves. But Natsume called her again. "MIKAN! MIKAN!"

Her amber orbs opened only to see Natsume's gentle face. She threw herself to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. She sobbed then she broke the hug and examined his body. When she found no wounds, no scratches…. She cried even more. He lifted her chin with his hands, his crimson eyes met with her brown ones. Then he wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks

"T-They…… tried to hurt you N-natsume…."then she cried again. Her siren voice was now trembling with fear. She feared Natsume getting hurt. She loved him so much, that she won't know what to do, when he's hurt.

"Sssshh" he brought her to an embrace. It was about 6 pm and her girlfriend fell asleep and got a nightmare. Ruka had already passed by his room-- where he brought her after falling asleep under the sakura tree-- inviting them to have a dinner at the cafeteria but he just can't wake her up. She must have been tired from the day's activities, especially these coming Alice festival. "What else?" he asked.

"Huh?" she twitched her eyebrows.

"Your dream… what else?" he asked again in his husky voice but with a loving tone he uses only with Mikan's tantrums and only with her around. She shook her head sideways. She didn't need to tell him about it. She just felt an intense pain and that's all. And there's nothing to worry about. Then she avoided his gaze.

"Tell me, or I won't talk to you anymore…" he warned eager to squeeze the truth out of her. She's being stubborn again.

The brunette bowed her head. She's not going to tell him no matter what. He's going jerk again, she knew.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's eat." He put his arms around her shoulders as they headed to his special star-room kitchen. They cooked instant noodle and ate there. He's not gonna force her…. For now.

TO BE CONTINUED

rachindhyuuga: hi guys! Good to be back! I'm sorry for the late update. Typhoon Frank had just attacked our town and floods have been taking it's place in our area and our electricity's been cutted for two weeks. Hoping for your kind consideration. And I might reply on your reviews for only on Saturdays and Sundays. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


End file.
